The Five That Became One
by i'm out on the edge
Summary: Five teenagers, that were kidnapped across the country joined together by evil itself to have a experience of a lifetime. Will the different personalities of every teen clash or will they rise to become one. AU
1. Their Story

**Oh hey guys. I'm not a big fan of the two story thing, but I'll do it anyway. I got the idea of this story from I book I started reading. **

**It's pretty good and the moment I heard about it, the idea popped into my head. ****In my defence I'm not technically stealing any idea's because I'm still in the beginning of the book and I already have this whole story planned out. So don't kill me. **

**I'll update ASTR as soon as possible right when I finish editing it, writing it, and actually get ideas for it. I don't have writer's block it's just I'm not in a writing mood these days. **

**I have time too but again, not in the mood. **

**Oh yeah it's Christmas. I don't celebrate it, but I do respect everyone who does. So happy holidays everyone!**

**Alright, I'm gonna shut my mouth now and you can just read...now..**

* * *

**Jerry**

I run out of the school laughing my head off. "I bet the teachers are gonna start looking for me in three, two, one and..."

*BOOM*

I nodded my head. Mission accomplished.

"I should start running before someone catches me." I thought.

I was making my way to who's know where I was going, until I her a shriek in the distance. "Jerry!" Cried the voice. I turn around and see my girlfriend Mika running towards me.

"Hey babe." I grinned as she approached. "Don't 'hey babe' me!" She cried. "It was you wasn't it, that let out that stink bomb in the science lab."

I laughed, "Yep. Hilarious right? I think it's one of my best work." She scoffed, "It wasn't funny Jerry! You ruined my project now I'm gonna get a zero!"

"Ehh, you'll do better next time."

She shot me a death glare, "That's is Jerry, we're through. I can't be with someone who takes everything as a joke."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mika I'm sorry. I'll stop, I promise."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Jerry. I just can't do this any more Goodbye." She squeezed my hand tightly and then let it free. Walking in the opposite direction in the distance.

I can't believe she broke up with me! It was just a joke, not death or anything. Oh, who needs her? Not me!

I was thinking of all of the good things of being single now. I won't be dragged to girly places, or be slapped everything I look at another girl, and I won't have to shower as much as before! When I was in the middle of coming up with these amazing single ideas I accidentally walk into a tree.

A tree with a black silky trunk, long girly hair and a bulky, yet giant structure as well. I look up and see a womanish like man looking below me. And before I know it, everything went black.

* * *

**Jack**

My eyes shoot open as I hear screaming coming from outside my door. My guess is Baby Thomas is awake. I sit up suddenly, when I slam my forehead onto the ceiling and let out a loud groan.

"I really gotta get my own place." I murmured.

"What was that?" My step brother Kyle questioned.

"Oh just how living in a small amount of space with oh so many people can be very annoying." Kyle nodded, "I'll say. I pray for the day when I get a girl to marry me and leave this place."

I laughed. There's no way he'll get a girl to marry him any time soon.

I hopped out of bed and made my way downstairs. "Good morning sweetheart." Exclaimed my mom. Ever since my mom got remarried she's been really perky lately. She didn't even ask me to put some pants on went I came down.

I was roaming around in my underwear. Heck, she'll probably won't even care if I was naked!

"Hey mom. Where's Robert?" Robert's my new step dad. My mom's been trying to get me to call him 'dad' but it'll take him a long way just to get him from that stage.

"Oh he left for work early today." She explained with a sweet smile.

"Ew, Jack." I turn around a see my sister Talia shaking her head at me. "Please put some pants on, like seriously."

"Sorry sis, but these sticks gotta breath." I laughed as I stretched my legs.

Talia was about to say something when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Jack honey get the door please."

I groaned as I made my way to the front door. I opened the door and a short man with a long trench coat and sunglasses was standing before me. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"You Jack?" He directly asked. I nodded my head, "what do you want?"

"Nothing." He replied. "I just want to-.." And the next thing I knew a bag was thrown over my head and then blackness took over me."

* * *

**Milton**

I stared at myself properly in the mirror. Sweater vest, check. Squeaky clean shoes, check. Hair as orange as it is, check. A genius looking absolutely good, and check.

"Milton dear you better start walking now or you'll be late for school!" My mom called out from below the stairs.

"I'm going mother!" I said as I raced down the stairs.

I kissed my mother of the cheek and rushed out the door. I glanced at my watch, 7:50. School didn't start until 8:30 but I like to get to class super early.

I was walking down the street when I saw a old woman trying to pick up her grocery bags off of the side walk "Hey, why don't I help her?" I thought to myself.

I rushed over and picked up the bags and handed it to her.

"Why thank you dear." The old lady smiled. "No problem." I replied. I started to make my way to school again.

"Yo, hey kid." I heard a whisper say. I looked all around and saw nobody was there, so I kept walking.

"Kid, seriously listen to me." I froze. Was that mysterious voice talking to me? So many questions were running through my head at once.

A shadow standing hovering over me of what I think a mid-aged man. I turned around and a hand was grasped onto my mouth. I tried to bite my way through but the person was too strong. I was shoved in a van and I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**Kim**

"Alright Grace go lead everyone in the final cheer!" I called.

The girls jumped, flipped, and cheered their little heart's out. I scribbled down on my clipboard of notes of what some girls did well.

Okay, so Katie is definitely on the team due to her amazing cheer routine she preformed. Jamie's pretty good, but she need to learn how to land on her feet properly. And there's no way Taylor's on the team because of many, many, _many_ reasons. I'll just take Katie, Jamie and Natasha because they are good enough for me to work with.

I blew my whistle hard and called everyone to gather around. "Okay, you all did a great job but as you know we can only take three girls to be on the squad. The list will be posted tomorrow morning and the first practice will be tomorrow at lunch. You don't come, you're off the team."

Everyone nodded and started to make their way to the change rooms. "Alright so who's your top three?" Grace asked.

"I think Katie, Jamie and Natasha are good enough." She shook her head, "Definitely Katie and Natasha but I'm not so sure with Jamie. She needs to work on her landing."

"I know, but it's not that big of a problem. I think we can work with her."

Grace rolled her eyes, "fine, whatever. But you will be working with her the most, not me."

"Fine. Whatever it takes not to let Taylor on the team." Grace laughed,"oh there's no way in hell she's gonna be on the team."

"Yeah she was really bad." I chuckled. "Alright Grace I'll see you tomorrow!" I said as I waved goodbye.

I dug through my backpack hoping to find my bus pass that will be the key to take me home. I live on the other side of town because my family can't afford to live in the as I say, rich side of town.

I'm on a scholarship to my high school because all the high schools near my house are crap. It's funny that I'm known as head cheerleader, popular and tough chick at school. But really I'm the girl who needs two jobs just to help my parents to put food on the table.

I made it to the bus stop near my school and sat down on the bench next to a lady wearing an ugly grey trench coat. "Now your a beautiful young lady aren't you?" I looked at the woman and smiled, "Thank you. That's actually so nice for you to say."

"You welcome. I also just wanted to say..NOW!" It seemed like I was hit with something and hit the ground hard and nothing but hands I last seen.

* * *

**Eddie**

"Splendid Eddie, your doing incredible!" Mrs. King clapped.

"Yeah Eddie, you can really shake it." Commented Wilma. I grinned, "It's a gift." I picked up a towel cloth and wiped my forehead.

"Wow, I really worked myself today didn't I?"

Mrs. King replied, "Why yes you did. You shall be rewarded with pizza." She handed me a twenty and smiled. "On the house."

"Wow, thanks!" I jumped.

I pushed everyone out of the way and ran out of the door. When it comes to food, everything in life is ignored.

When I got to the pizza shop the place was packed filled with people. "Aw man, it's gonna take forever to get my pizza now." I grumbled. I might as well go to a taco place instead, but its on the other side of the mall! That's way too far for me.

I walked all the way to the back of the line and crossed my arms. Stupid line. It was moving very slowly, and I was quickly dying. Somebody tapped on my shoulder, "Don't you just hate lines." Said from the guy behind with an awesome accent.

I looked over and the guy was wearing a long trench coat, "Yeah, there's all this waiting in the line, and then waiting for the food! God, I hate waiting you know I'm probably the most inpatient person you'll ever-..'

The guy grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it very hard. After that, my face was in much pain and all I saw was nothing.

* * *

**So did you like that? I hope you did, please leave a review if you did! Even if you didn't, leave a review anyway. Just review, please. **

**Thanks to "Kickin' It On Our Own" I kinda helped me with ideas to put the back story of everyone. Even though I interpreted my own little ideas as well. **

**Speaking**** of the show, first, did anyone else die when Jack and Kim finally went on a date? I did! I had a little rant on Twitter too so there's living proof. Second, we have to wait a while for season 3. :( **

**All the shows I like are on a hiatus at the moment, this is not good. **

**Okay, whatever. I'm gonna go now, bye. **

**And I love you all.**


	2. The Introduction

**Okay so I decided to update this story right before school starts. I'm probably gonna regret that I didn't use the winter break to update anything, but that's on me. **

**Awe yeah, 14 reviews? You guys make me blush all over the place. **

**And since I'm so lazy to PM people, someone asked me the name of the book that I got the idea from. The book is called 'The Vindico' By Wesley King I think.**

**Again, thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming! :D**

**Twitter: theycallmeSahar **

**And now, here's the second chapter of "The Five That Became One." :)**

* * *

_~when you look in the mirror, what do you see? do you see yourself, or do you see a reflection looking back at you and you have no idea who they are. it depends on everyone's own perspective, you may see yourself but you may not see what other people are seeing. you want to please everyone around you, but that will never happen. the only person you have to please, is yourself...~_

* * *

**Milton**

"Hey, hey man wake up." My eyes were shut, but I could still hear everything around me. "Oh come on dude, wake up!" Yelled a voice.

I didn't want to wake up, I felt very groggy, but then I realized, that wasn't the sound of my mother's voice. I open my eyes instantly and see a brown haired boy who's in his underpants among me.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

The boy laughed and then spoke, "I'm Jack. And you?" "Milton." I replied.

I sat up from the bed I was resting on and a glanced around the room. It was empty just Jack, two beds and I were in here. "Where am I?" I asked Jack.

He shrugged,"I don't know. We're you kidnapped from a random stranger too?" I nodded my head. I remember that man in the trench coat, not a nice fellow.

"Hey follow me. Let's go see if we can find other people who've been kidnapped as well."

I got up from the bed and did what he asked. I was very curious where I am and what am I doing here. Jack and I opened a door across the hall and found three different teens sleeping. A blonde girl, a black haired boy and I'm guessing an African American boy.

"Dibs on the blonde." Whispered Jack. I made a face, and he answered,"what? She's cute."

I rolled my eyes and went over to the other guys and poked them multiple times. "Wake up you two." I whispered. I looked over and saw Jack shaking the girl like an earthquake. "Hey you wake up!" He yelled. Suddenly the girl's hand was lifted up and Jack was smacked across the face.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" She panicked. Jack was rubbing his face as he spoke, "I'm Jack and I have no idea where are we. And dang girl you hit me hard!"

The girl shrugged, "you'll get over it." Then raised her hand out, "Kim." Jack took his other hand a shook hers slowly and smiled.

I groaned, "enough of you two making out in your minds and help me wake up these two!" They finally came over to help me. "I'm Milton by the way." I said to Kim as she nodded.

The first one to wake up was the black haired one, "what the? This ain't the principal's office!" He exclaimed.

"No it's not." Explained Kim. "I'm Kim, this is Jack and Milton and we think we've been kidnapped by a bunch of psychos."

"Really? Oh yeah! They didn't catch me for the prank I did!"

Wow this guy must be really dumb.

"The name's Jerry." As he said his name the second boy woke up as well.

"What the? This ain't the pizza shop!" He cried.

Are you kidding me?

Jack rolled his eyes, "Again, I'm Jack this is Kim, Jerry and Milton and we've all been kidnapped including yourself."

"Oh, I'm cool with that." He chuckled.

"I'm Eddie."

"Okay, I think that's everyone because I didn't see any other rooms in this hallway." I assumed.

"Welcome children!" Cried a mysterious voice. We all looked around nobody was there.

Suddenly five adults walked in wearing trench coats. One looked awfully familiar to me.

"Now Milton, Eddie, Kim, Jack and Jerry. I bet you're all wondering why your here." Smirked the short man.

"Yeah, but most importantly, who the hell are you people?" Questioned Jack.

"Well lets just say we're your mentors and we are here to give you an opportunity of a lifetime." The short man replied. "You five have been chosen by each one of us to get the chance to receive superpowers."

What the? Did I hear him right? Superpowers?

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Jerry.

"Due all mean respects sir, but why us?" I curiously asked.

"Ask your mentor. I'm Jack's mentor and I chose him because of the agility and strength he has proven in karate video I saw online." He smiled.

"But I don't do karate anymore." Explained Jack.

"Yeah well you'll have to now." Laughed the short man. "And by the way I'm Rudy. I'm the leader of this process."

The woman finally spoke, "I'm Joan and I'm Kim's mentor. I chose her because she's one of the toughest girls I've seen and she ain't stupid, so I made an exception."

The normal looking man walked up, "I'm Jake and I'm Milton's mentor. I chose you Milton because of your outstanding accomplishments in academics."

I smiled, finally, someone who appreciates a nerd.

"I'm Eddie mentor." A foreign man pied up. "The name is Phill and I liked that your a man who can really shake it, so I chose you."

Lastly the man who looked like a giant standing bus spoke, "I'm Jerry's mentor Bobby. Your a brilliant mind of a prankster, therefore I chose you to be apart of the team."

We all understood. But I have to admit, I got the creepiest guy of them all.

"So um, what do we do with these superpowers? Do we fight crime and stop evil?" Asked Eddie.

"Actually no. You actually enforce evil..."

* * *

**Kim**

Okay so after the little introduction of who's who and whatever the other guys and I were led into a room to stay in for the day. We're not allowed to touch anything or do anything stupid until tomorrow.

The only thing that we got was a little journal and writing utensils. We're suppose to write about events that happened to us everyday while we're here.

Wherever we are.

I glanced at the other guys and see what they were doing. Milton was writing away, probably using that journal as a second person to talk to. It looks like Eddie was doodling instead of actually writing anything down. Jerry just ripped out a few pages out of the book, crumpled it up into a ball and started playing with it. Lastly Jack was just flipping through the pages like it was a normal book.

I decided to ignore the fact that these guys are all weirdos and actually starting writing in the book.

_"K so apparently I was picked to be apart of this supervillian group that's sounds totally nerdy if you ask me. Now I have to spend who knows how long here in this weird fortress with a bunch of dorks._

_Let me explain each of them in description._

_First, there's Milton. He is a huge nerd. Just look at him! He has the tucked in shirt, and a sweater vest over it and whatever. And I mean apparently he has a girlfriend, clearly this girlfriend has to to be a huge nerd as well or not that'll be just sad._

_Second, Eddie. It's like dancing is his passion. Before he started doodling in that book he was just prancing around like an idiot doing was he does. And oh my gosh, he's been complaining about food for hours! All I hear is 'I'm hungry.' In his whinny voice which is getting really annoying._

_Next, Jerry. First thing, he's not very smart. Milton was explaining something simple as tying your shoelace and yet, he still didn't get it. Also, the stupid practical jokes he's playing are really, really annoying. If he does anything to my hair, then that crosses the line. And the next thing you'll know, he will be dead to me._

_Lastly, there's Jack. He's has this joking/mysterious attitude that I'm vibing from him. One minute, he's joking around making fun of things, the next, he's all quiet and pretending nothing happened. It's like he has this big secret hiding from the world. I'm assuming it has something to do with karate because I remember when Rudy mentioned it he tensed up. Also, the moment we met he was in his underwear. Who wears plaid underwear? And maybe he should get a hair cut. Well, his hair is a little cute. And he's a little cute as well. Okay I'll admit he's cute, but I barely know him. Plus once he finds out I'm poor girl he'll probably won't be interested._

_No one ever is. I lost too many friends because of it. But I try my best, especially for my family. I have two jobs for Pete's sake!_

_But because of school and work, I barely have time to hang out. The only exception was cheer leading but that's pretty much it._

_But hey, you know what they say, every girl is entitled to a secret. And this, is first of many..."_

* * *

**And I'll leave you guys with that. I know it was short, but at least I gave you something! :D **_  
_

**You know, reviewing is what all the cool people are doing these days, so you might want to give it a try... ;) LOL XD **

**Thank you all so much for the support though, I really appreciate. **

**Okay, I'm probably gonna take forever to update again, so please don't ever forget this story. Or any of my other stories. **

**PM me if there's any questions, comments, heck you can even ask on Twitter which I left above and a link is on my profile. Don't be shy to follow me! :D **

**But if you don't, whateves. **

**Alright, bye for now! And I love you all. :) **


	3. Exploring New Heights

**Uh hey guys.. So um its been like a month since you heard from me, and I bet you all wanna slice my neck open because I made you wait this long. So I apologize for that. But in my defense, I made this chapter a little bit longer then usual so I bet that makes you feel a little better. (I guess?) So yeah. **

**I just can't believe that some of you actually like this story! I pretty much made it 30 review in two chapters! Two chapters! (Even though other people get way more. Let me have my moment!) So thank you so so much, I am incredibly grateful for every review, fav and follow. **

**Also for those who read my other fanfic ASTR, I'm sorry I haven't updated that in a while. I actually want to finish that fanfic at least before summer break. (Even though there's probably gonna be like two or three more chapters til' the end, but I'm mostly gonna take forever updating it.) So don't worry if you think I'm gonna stop, because I won't **

**Okay enough of that. Go right ahead with the story. **

**Twitter: theycallmeSahar **

* * *

_^live your life the fullest. you never know when its your time, it can happen any second. this is your time to shine, and its in the matter of your hands that can make anything happen. so get up your butt, and go do whatever you desire...^_

* * *

**Jack**

Jerry, Milton, Kim, Eddie and I were forced to change in these weird rubber-like suits. It was hard to move in them considering how tight they were.

"It feels like I'm being suffocated!" Cried Eddie.

"Well suck it up!" Commanded Rudy. "You'll be wearing those kind of outfits for a while now."

"Great." Commented Kim. "Uncomfortable and unstylish." I smiled, "no matter what you wear, I figure you have a way to make yourself look cute."

She just looked at me. I guess it takes a bit to let it sink in. "Gee, flirting with someone way out of your league. Sorry hot shot but I think you'll have a better chance with having one of the guys falling for you."

The guys snickered. I shot them a death glance. She's just playing hard to get, she'll come around.

"Alright, enough!" Rudy interrupted. "Okay, since all of you will be spending a lot of time together I figure that you guys should get to know each other."

Jerry raised his eyebrows, "get to know each other? What is this, the first day of preschool?"

Rudy ignored his comment and continued, "for the next few months we'll be showing you the steps on becoming the next generation of super villains.

"Next few months?! What about our families, friends? They're probably out looking for us!" Cried Milton.

"Oh they won't find you, trust me. And if you disobey us or try to escape, you will suffer severe consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" I asked curiously. He replied, "most likely death. If not, something that'll keep your mouth shut."

Okay. Whatever you do don't make the mentors mad. You don't want your life ended before hooking up with some cute blonde chick, I noted.

"Now until lunch you guys sit around talk about yourselves. Don't even tried to think of making a plan to bust yourselves out of here because we got security cameras all around the base." He quoted. Rudy exited the room and had the automatic doors shut behind him.

"Pfft, now what?" Jerry questioned.

"Rudy did say to talk about ourselves." Eddie answered. I'll go first!"

"Uhm, I like food-."

Yeah no kidding.

"-dancing, video games, girls, rapping, karate-."

I irked when he spoke that word. Okay, whatever I do don't say anything that will remind me of my traumatizing past. I barely know these people, and it's not the time to tell them everything just yet.

"-eating pizza, staring at pizza, smelling pizza-."

"Okay!" Cried Kim. "I'll go now, sheesh."

"Uh, I'm sixteen-." Like me.

"-I'm a straight A student-." Not so much like me.

"-I like to play sports, I also cheerlead-."

"Wait." I interrupted. "Cheerlead? As in small skirts and you jump up and down?" I asked. I'm definitely liking the sound of this so far.

"What? Is there a different method of cheerleading where your from?"

I shook my head,"nope. Which I'm glad about by the way." I chuckled. "Say, does this description of yourself mention that your single?..."

Kim raised her eyebrows, "why? Does a certain someone want some of this?" She asked gesturing herself up and down.

"Yes someone does. What do you say?"

"I say, sorry. I'm taken by my imaginary boyfriend."

I grinned, "well I guess I have some talking to this imaginary boyfried of yours."

I think it was a blush, but then rolled her eyes, "even if you convince him, there's a low chance of me actually agreeing for this date."

Dang. I swear she's definitely playing hard to get. Usually girls jump to the chance when I ask them out, but this one, oh this one's a toughy.

"Okay enough of that. Lets play a game instead!" Suggested Milton.

"Ooo I got one!" Wailed Kim. "Let's all play 'everyone shut up and wake Kim up when it's lunch time!'"

Huh. Cute, smart, sporty, funny and lazy at times. Plus she isn't the girl who would miss a meal. What were the odds of me getting tied down to one girl was easier then I thought.

"How about, we go around and investigate this little '_fortress._'" I smirked.

"But what about the whole 'we can see everything on camera thing.'" Asked Eddie.

"It's not like we're leaving! We're just exploring and we should at least be aware of our surrounding if we're gonna be here for a while. So, who's in?"

"I am totally in!" Exclaimed Jerry.

Eddie hesitated then spoke, "well since we're exploring we might even find the kitchen. I can grab an early snack before lunch, I'm in."

Milton was quite, but the three of us were staring at him. "Okay, disobeying the rules isn't really my thing, but...it's worth a shot once at least. I'll come."

Lastly, there was Kim. She sighed, "fine I'll come too. But it's not like I had anything better to do considering we're all stuck in here."

I grinned. Perfect. "Alright guys, lets go."

* * *

**Jerry**

At first I thought, finally some rebellion. I was hoping maybe we could gather some random items and play one huge prank on someone. But, I got voted down...

All we were doing was creeping in room to room, which is super boring.

The was a room with books, ew. A room with papers, gross. And a room with computers, that can be okay, but all the good sites were blocked.

"Ugghh this is so boring!" I grumbled.

"We haven't even seen the whole place yet!" Exclaimed Jack.

"It wouldn't even matter if we see the whole place Jack! Jerry's right," Agreed Eddie.

Awe yeah, someone's on my side.

"See I'm not the only one." I smiled as I leaned against the wall. But when my back hit the surface I pushed open some secret door.

Then I hit the ground. I hit the ground hard. "Ouch." My shoulder started aching pain. God why me?

"Whoa Jerry I think you opened some secret door, to a secret room." Milton answered.

"No duh Sherlock." Kim said as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!" Exclaimed Jack as he and everybody else walked over me.

"Uh, a little help guys!" I cried.

Wow helpful people.

I struggled to stand on two feet, but as I was getting up I saw a hand. It was Eddie giving me a weary smile. I took his hand and jumped right back and smiled back. Then we walked in together.

But the moment we stepped in I stopped. The whole room was full of guns, machinery and all sorts of cool junk. I looked over and Eddie's jaw dropped. He was as amazed as I was.

And I knew for that moment, I had to touch one.

"Whoooo." I screamed and ran in grabbing the first gun I saw. "Jerry no!" Yelled Jack.

I was confused, "what? since we're in this room, we might as well see what these are used for."

"Yeah but it's not ours. We shouldn't touch other people's belonging." Said Milton.

I groaned, "oh come on! Shouldn't we have a little fun while we're trapped in this dungeon of doom?"

They all shook their heads no, and made their way out the door. Aw man. These guys are as boring as my aunt Linda. I dropped the gun and dragged myself out the door.

I turned around and took a look, maybe I'll come back another time...

* * *

**Kim**

We made it back to the room right before lunch. Thankfully, we weren't caught when we were on our little 'adventure.' I made it back to the corner where my journal was and started doodling.

What was still on my mind was when Jack asked me out. Sure, I was asked out before many times, but I don't know. Something's not right.

After I said no I felt really weird. I don't if I like him, or I'm just in denial. Man, if Grace was here we would talk non-stop about this situation. She always gave the best advice about boys.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone swiping my pencil away from me. "Let me guess, dreaming about me?" Jack smirked.

I laughed, "you wish."

"Now just out of curiosity, why turn me down?"

I looked at him oddly and he replied, "why did you say no? Do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head no.

"Did you just get out of a bad relationship?" Again, I shook my head.

"Is it complicated?" And I shook my head once more.

"Then what?" He questioned.

"Uh, well, since we're talking I'll be honest with you. I'm not looking for a relationship right now, and I'm not into you like that, that much." I answered truthfully.

"That much? So you are into me." He smiled.

Wow he has a nice smile, "barely. You see, you'll have try real hard to get Kim Crawford." And as I said that, all of our mentors walked in.

"Lunch!" Cried Rudy. And then he threw a wrapped up sandwich at each of us.

"Okay, so each one of you are gonna go with you mentor so you can start with your first training lesson. Luckily, you won't have to stay and sleep in this room anymore, you'll all be getting your own room."

Yes! My own room. I have to share one with my sister at home, we even have to share the same bed! Yup that's how poor my family is.

"Follow you mentor to your room guys!"

I looked over at Joan she gave me a creepy smile and gestured me to her. Oh boy, what did I get myself into?

* * *

Turns out, Joan is actually pretty cool. I could talk to her like a normal girl would talk to her friend. As we got to the room we were debating on which shade of lipstick would best compliment each other.

We both agreed shades of pinks are the best. When we walked in I took a look around the room. It was nothing much, but a bed in the corner and a closet for these rubber suits I'm guessing.

I went over to the bed and took a seat down. Joan grinned at me, "okay I'm super excited to tell you what your powers are going to be."

She sat quite and the anxiety was killing me."Well I'm waiting. Tell me now!"

"Okay, okay. You young lady are gonna receive the ability to fly and the ability to go through walls." Joan excitedly smiled.

"Wow! That's so cool! I've always wanted to fly! And go through walls are good too. Are the guys getting different powers?"

"Yeah. They're getting powers that most represent them or needed the most. As for you, you can just walk into a store, steal something and go through the wall without paying! Because of, the whole money problem back at home."

I gasped, "how do you know about?"

"Please, we've been tracking all of you for months and we know a bunch of stuff about you."

"Do you mind not telling people about the poor situation?" I pleaded.

She was confused, "why? There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know but I don't want anyone to think of me as some charity case or something. I want them to like me because of me."

"Well I bet that wouldn't even matter considering Jackie boy already likes you." She smirked.

I blushed,"oh gosh, don't get me started. But how do you know that?"

"I have super sonic hearing. I could here your conversation just in the other room. But you like him bacckk." Joan mimicked in a weird voice.

"Okay fine. He's cute, but I don't know. Again, with the whole charity case thing and I kinda wanna have fun with tricking him."

Joan laughed, "hun, you definitely have the evil inside of you. And we haven't even started the process yet!"

But should I play this game with him? Usually when it gets this far I just twist the guy's arm and move on. Then again, there's probably not gonna be another opportunity to do that again considering I'm trapped in this fortress. The other guys I don't really have to worry about, they seem like softies to me.

Anyway, I might as well have a little fun. Even if it means to go to the full extent.

* * *

**Okay so that's all for this chapter. **

**Please review, I will send all of your virtual hugs if you do. **

**In other cases, season 3 is taking forever! I know they just started filming last month, but seriously, my life is so empty right now. And Eddie's not in it anymore. :( I was hoping they'll do a special Jerry/Eddie plot in the future. (By the way I so ship those two together. They're hilarious.) **

**So yeah. That's all I have to say so, um, bye. I guess...yeah...**

**I'm so awkward... :$ **


	4. Secrets And Surprises

**Heyy guys! So um it's been a long while since I bothered to update, anything. I've been stuck in school and have been sucked in the Tumblr world as well. But I was in the middle of writing the last chapter of ASTR while a few people asked me to update this story first. So I pulled myself together and FINALLY completed one more chapter. **

**But at least summer's almost here! More time for writing! (Maybe).**

**I'll try not to leave you hanging so I'll try to update ASAP. **

**Much love and enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Twitter: theycallmeSahar**

**Fandom Instagram (for Kickin' It & Degrassi): kickindegrassi **

* * *

_*talk, shout, laugh, cry, sing, dance, breathe, smile, love, dream. may you do anything at the best of your ability. don't take orders, don't let yourself to be pushed around; be who you want to be and stay true to yourself..* _

**Kim**

"I get super sonic speed guys! Oh yeah, be jealous." Bragged Jerry.

"You do know we all get superpowers right? That's basically why we're here." Explain Eddie.

We we're all eating breakfast together in the room we were first put in when we first met each other. We decided to call it the common room just because it's the one room can all be together in and just chill.

Anyway, we were discussing on what powers we will be receiving later on.

"So speed and reading people's minds, I would like to see someone top that!" Continued Jerry.

Jack laughed, "I get super strength and heat vision."

"Ooo ooo," exclaimed Eddie, "I'm getting invisibility and telekinesis. Whatever the second one means."

Milton rolled his eyes, "telekinesis is the ability to move objects with you mind."

"Really? No way!" Cried Eddie

"Anyway, I got the honor to receive the power of super smarts, not that I need it, and psychometric powers." Said Milton.

We all just stared at him cluelessly and confusedly.

He shook his head, "psychometric means predicting the future, and seeing glimpses of the past."

The sounds of "oh's" and "ah's" filled the room. Then we went back to eating.

"So Kim," said Jack, "what are your powers gonna be?"

I took a bite out of my waffle and spoke with my mouth halfway full, "oh you know, just flying and going through walls and stuff."

During the processes of munching down that waffle and talking at the same time, a piece of it flew out of my and right into Eddie's plate.

"Eww," cried Milton.

Eddie just shrugged and took that piece and ate it. Talk about gross.

Meanwhile, Jack just laughed. "Is it wrong that I'm way more attracted to you now?"

I cocked an eyebrow up, seriously? A freaking piece of food flew out of mouth and he really thinks that's hot? I don't think he knows when to stop.

"Mornin' fellow villains-to-be!" Hollered Rudy.

At least that broke the awkward tension.

Each one of our mentors entered the room quietly,although, Joan gave me a wink just because I was sitting beside Jack.

I just rolled my eyes and continued eating. Like I said before, Jack's alright. He's cute, smart enough, funny and smells really good. But a relationship means, honesty and trust and a bunch of that other stuff couples have with each other.

Don't get me wrong, I may be pretty, but I've never had a boyfriend. It's not because I can't get one, it's because I choose not to. Hell, if you lived a day in my life you'll figure out how difficult it really is. Everyone in my family has to chip in just to place food on the table.

Even my poor little sister has to have a paper route, so we can buy the clothes she wants for her.

Anyway, as you can see it would be very complicated for Jack and I to date. Not that he would want to date me after he finds out I'm just a 'charity case.' His cocky self definitely doesn't want to date me. No matter how many times he calls me attractive.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rudy and the mentors finally speaking.

"Okay so we have decided that you kids get to test out your powers for today." Said Jake.

"Sweet!" Cried Jerry. Him and Eddie high five each other in excitement.

Those two seem to be getting a bit closer together. I wonder if one of them is gay. I probably shouldn't say that, but hey, this is in my mind.

I turned my attention back to the mentors as they spoke. "You will first receive your powers and once you do, each one of you will work with your mentor for the time being. Then after that, you can play around with your powers. Kind of get a feel for them and get comfortable." Explained Rudy.

Milton shot his hand up. Typical nerd, always with the questions. "Will receiving the powers hurt?"

I was a bit curious too. What if the process doesn't work? What if we end up with an injury? What if we die?

I breathed in heavily and then let it out slowly. I also have a anxiety disorder. If I get overwhelmed or start to freakout, I just breathe in and out. I haven't really gone out and seek help for this, mostly because help cost money. I just searched up some way on how to cope with the stress.

This is another of my many secrets that not many people know about. People always say I'm a outgoing, fun person, but really they don't really know who I really am.

I don't think I've been able to tell someone every single thing about me. Sure, there's Grace and I definitely trust her, but I truly feel it's better to just keep things to yourself.

My parents don't even know I have these attacks every now and then. If I tell them, they obviously want me to go get help and help always leads back to the money situation.

I can't risk my family putting their money together just to help me. I never try to be selfish. No matter how much it pain me to not get some treatment.

I hope my family are okay. With me gone they're probably going crazy. I'm not there to keep up with my jobs, so they all have to work extra hard.

I felt a panic attack was going to happen. I breathed in and out, in and out. I raised my hand to my chest, my heart was racing really fast. Someone placed their hand on my back and I screamed. I jumped up from my chair and backed away slowly.

"Kim, are you okay?" Joan asked sounding really alarmed.

I just thought to myself, breath Kim, breath. I crouch down to the ground and breathed. My panic attacks goes away after a good twenty minutes, but they're usually in my bedroom, at night when everyone's asleep. If I ever have one at school , I'd just run to the bathroom and go in the wheelchair stall so people would just think it's a special needs kid.

But now, there's no escaping.

"What do we do? We can't call an ambulance!" Cried Phil in the distance.

"Why not?!" Questioned I think Jack.

"Because if other people find us they'll put us in jail!" Jake explained.

"Well, we can't just leave her like this!" Yelled Jack, "I'll handle it."

Suddenly, he crouch down to where I was and smoothen my cheek and hair for a bit. Jack were shushing me and saying, "it's ok" and, "you're alright".

And luckily, my attack was over. I was finally calm again and breathing normally.

Oh how I wish my life was normal.

* * *

**Milton**

I was a little nervous.

Oh who am I kidding, I am more than nervous, I was terrified!

We all have to enter some big machine to receive our powers for today. Except for Kim though. She got to go rest for the remaining of the day because of the anxiety attack she had earlier.

She seemed so confident and such a fearless girl. I didn't think she would have problems like this.

I am very concerned for her, but Jack on the other hand, is definitely the one who cares for her more than any of us.

Although it has only been a week since we've been kidnapped and forced to take part of this domination, I think I can become good friends with these guys.

I'm not very known as the 'cool guy' at school, so I don't really have a lot of friends.

Just the guys from the A.V. Club and Julie.

Ah Julie. The sound of her name makes me all giddy inside.

I hope she's okay. Goodness, what if Julie finds another man while I'm gone! Julie's faithful, I know she loves as much I love her. But what if she does forget about me?

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise from the machine. I looked around and noticed Jerry wasn't here.

I guess he was going first.

Although, the rest of us and I heard high pitch screams from inside of the machine.

I hope it isn't as bad as it looks.

The doors opened and a whole lot of smoke was released out of it. Jerry looked, pretty much the same. He just had a face filled with terror.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Yelled Jerry. "So, where's those powers of mine?" Jerry asked.

"Just test it out." Said Bobby, Jerry's mentor.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the kitchen make a sandwich and come back."

And the second he said that, he was gone in a flash. Seconds later, Jerry arrived back, but with a giant brown boot in his hands.

"Aw man," whined Jerry, "I brought back a boot not a sandwich."

Rudy laughed, "oh we forgot to mention, it's going to take a bit to have your powers settle in. There'll be some problems with them over the course of a few days."

I rolled my eyes, typical to tell us now instead of before.

Each one of us entered the machine one by one. Apparently we're not allowed to talk about what happens in there after we get our powers.

It went Jerry, Eddie, Jack, and then me.

Finally, it was my turn, but I hesitated before going in.

"It's actually not as bad as it is Milton." Jerry explained.

"Yeah, but you screamed while you were in there." I replied.

Everyone laughed, but I wasn't laughing. I was too scared to.

"Hey, the blinking lights scared me!"

I gasped, "there's scary blinking lights?"

"Just go in." Said Phil as he pushed me in and closed the door.

I glanced around the area. There wasn't much, just a small panel.

I tapped the panel once and our names showed up. I tapped on the panel again but onto my name.

It showed a picture of me and then a robotic voice of a woman spoke up, "Milton David Krupnick, you have been assigned to receive the power of psychometric and the power of major intelligences, is that correct?"

"Uh yeah?" I answered.

"Very well." Said the woman, "we will now begin with our process of transferring your powers inside of you."

Suddenly, a green beam scanned me from the top of my head, to the bottom of my feet. It did that a couple times, then the machine started shaking and vibrating and making me move all over the place.

Is this suppose to happen? Maybe it's breaking down. What if already doing this process a few times may have overload it?

Then those flashing lights came on lights came on just like what Jerry have said, but it was still shaking.

This happened for a few seconds and then, I fell to the ground like if whole thing collapsed on me. Although, it didn't.

The robotic lady voice came back on, "your transferring of your powers is complete. It was very successful. You may now step out of the machine."

I got open from the ground and opened the door, all the guys and mentors looked at me with grinning faces. Especially, Jake. My own mentor.

"Wow Milton, you didn't scream of anything at all." Commented Jack.

I smiled, "actually it wasn't even that bad."

"Test you powers out!" Added Eddie.

I thought of maybe trying my intelligence out first, but I decided to try out the psychometric power instead.

I closed my eyes, and focused.

A picture of Julie appeared. Although, it was a bit blurry, so I couldn't see as well. She was sitting at our special bench.

It was the bench at our city park where I have taken her to our first date. Also, it was the place where we had our first kiss and 'I love you's'.

She looked like she's been crying. She removed her glasses and wiped her eye with the back of her hand. She let out a big sigh and another tear rolled down her face.

But before I knew it, I was back with Jack, Jerry, Eddie and all of them.

My faced must have looked shocked because everyone was looking at me with concerned faces.

"So Milton did you see anything?" Asked Jack.

I looked at him for a moment and answered, "no. I didn't see anything."

* * *

**Jack**

I walked down the hallway and stopped at the door. I smoothed my hair back a bit and smelled my shirt. The scent seem to be fine.

I raised my hand and forced my knuckles onto the door. A waited for a moment when I heard a "who is it."

I answered back to the voice to "it's Jack."

The person hesitated a bit and then eventually replied, "come on in."

I turned the doorknob and opened the door. Kim was sitting on her messy bed with her notebook and pen.

She was wearing some light brown sweatpants and a blue tank top. Her hair was up in a normal messy bun.

Man, she looks cute no matter what she wears.

"Hey." I said as I stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Hey." She copied, "how was the transfer?"

I made my way to her bed and sat beside her. "It was good. It didn't hurt or anything, just a little weird."

"Cool." She smiled.

"So, I got you food." I said as I held out the plate of pizza I had. Then handed it to her.

She looked down on it and smiled, "thanks."

Kim felt it a bit and frowned, "it's kind of cold."

I took the plate back and grinned, "I can fix that."

I concentrated on the pizza and then red lasers shot from my eyes. I stared at the pizza for a bit and then blinked.

Unfortunately, the pizza wasn't sizzling like I have expected. It was black and smoke was being released from it.

Wow, I burnt the pizza.

I expect Kim to be disappointed that I burned her dinner, but that look on her face was the opposite of disappointment. She was laughing like crazy.

She looked at my face and stopped immediately. But then, I smiled and burst out laughing as well. We were both laughing together and then eventually stopped.

"I guess I have to work on that a bit."

She nodded, "yeah you kind of do."

I laughed again, and just looked at her. Maybe I can get her to like me. It takes effort right?

To be honest, I never had a real girlfriend before. Sure, I had small flings with girls, but nothing serious. But maybe now, I could get serious. Not only because Km's the only girl here, but mainly because she's different. And I really like that about girls. Them, being different.

"What are you looking at?" Kim questioned.

I blushed, "oh nothing."

I turned my head and then looked back at her again.

I wonder if she has panic attacks like the one this morning on a regular basis.

"Kim." I started. "What happened this morning, does that happen occasionally or all the time."

She pressed her lips together, glanced down and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She lifted her head up, looked into my eyes and spoke, "most of the time really. It's because I have really bad anxiety, but I usually know how to deal with it."

"Have you seek help for it?" I asked. I know I'm being nosy, but I just wanted to know if everything was okay. I guess I could say I cared about her. I don't really know her, but I would worry if something happened to her.

"Uh," she hesitated. "No."

I was surprised, "why not?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just never bothered to go out and deal with it."

I shook my head, "Kim you have to do something. You shouldn't be living like this."

She kept quiet right after. I thought she was going to respond, but she didn't.

I got up from her bed and spoke again, "I'll just, go now."

I walked over to the door and took one more look at her. She was looking at the side probably in a deep thought. I made a small sigh, opened the door and exited the room.

I closed the door and leaned against it with my head back.

Wow I am a huge idiot.

* * *

**Well that's it for now! Please review, they mean the world to me! **

**Let's talk about season 3 now. It's been really awesome so far. Like ugh, all I want is a Kick kiss (still mad at the one in Karate Games). But Spyfall was so cute and really funny. I'm honestly so excited to see what comes next!**

**So thank you so much for the reviews (44 awe yeah), favorites, and follows. I appreciate every single one. **

**And if you ever want to yell at me for taking so to update PM me or send me something on Twitter, which I have provided the username at the top. And by the way, if you do follow me or follow me in the future, I apologize because I take the time on Twitter to fangirl a lot and have a lot rants (on mainly TV shows not life), so be careful for that. **

**Anyway, thank you so much and I love you all! :D**


End file.
